Racetrack
by lauren.buss.79
Summary: My encounter with Spot leaving me in the wake of Racetrack Higgins. (This story is better if you've read my first story "Spot Conlons Girl" although optional)


Racetrack

Diary of the Newsie Whore

It was just me and Racetrack in that small empty room. I had been very scayed of Spot, but I wasn't scayed of Race. Not at all. He wouldn't hurt me like Spot had. I was still stark naked, hot and breathing hard from when Spot had had me. i felt exposed and ashamed. Race wouldn't pinch me and slap me and pull my hair. He grabbed my hands and pulled me slowly to my feet.

"Youse a really pretty goil, Lauren. I've had my sight set on ya for awhile now," he twirled me like I was a real lady and I forgot I was naked and embarrassed.

"I don't wanna do nothin you ain't okay wit, I don't hafta say dat y'know. You heard Spot. But I care about ya. " he gave his smile.

"Race, youse had my back since I moved in da lodging house, I'd do anything for ya, you didn't has to pay Spot your hard earned money for me. You coulda just asked me Race. " I smiled and read his mind. I began to undo the buttons of his signature Race vest. He was 5'5 to my 5'2. So he had to lean down when he did to kiss my neck. I moved to his shirt, awkwardly fumbling with the buttons through his warm kisses on my neck. As I finished up and moved my hands to his belt he caressed my legs. His touch was warm and tender, it made me squirm. I undid his belt and zipper, his kisses to my neck getting more passionate with each passing second. I straightened my neck and put my hands on Races sides. Slowly I slid down to my knees, to find myself face to face with Races huge hard cock. I started with the head, swirling my tongue over it slowly and teasingly, gaining momentum as I went on. I slid it down my throat inch by inch, and back out again. I did this repeatedly until I was sucking every inch of his throbbing cock. He grabbed my hair much lighter than Spot had and pushed and pulled my head up and down his cock. His cock felt so good in my mouth, I wondered what it was like to have Race inside me for real. After a little while longer of me giving Race oral, he quickly stood me up. He leaned me up against the wall and pressed himself against me. He felt so good against me. He put his cock in my lips and started to softly penetrate me. I wrapped one leg around his legs and the the other and he placed his hands on the bottom of my thighs so that he was holding me up while he pressed me against the wall. I went weaker with every thrust of Races cock into me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked into my weak yet satisfied eyes then leaned in to kiss my neck again. The same feeling of pleasure overwhelmed me and built up in the pit of my stomach and made me squirm and moan.

"Yeah Race... Don't stop," I said between jagged breaths. No one, not even Spot had made me feel like Race did right then. Race lurched forward, like Spot had, I knew what was coming. Race was smart enough to pull out, and he blew his load on me instead. I smiled, and so did he as he met my gaze, he let down my legs and set me down on my weak legs. I rubbed my fingers in some of Races cum, and teasingly put it in my mouth. I sucked the cum off fingers. Race looked at me and said,

"I'se sorry Lauren I couldn't help myself. "

"What are you sorry for Race? Youse didn't do nothing wrong." I said. He just nodded and picked me up. He laid me on the table on my back, and left me there a minute while he put his own boxers and trousers on.

"Ise sorry youse didn't get to feel how amazing I did. And I'm going to fix dat." He said with a sympathetic smile. Race was a giver.

"Trust me Race I'se felt plenty amazing." He just shook his head and before I could object put his mouths on my cunt. He kissed it like a girl, paying special attention to my sensitive clit, his tongue doing a genius and generous thing. I squirmed and moaned Races name. I pushed his head into it, feeling his combed and oiled hair, through his new boy cap. I began breathing harder than h had been before, and that feeling built up inside my stomach as Race ate my pussy. I screamed and came, releasing myself and letting the pleasure fade off. He stoop up and helped up and off the table. He helped me into my clothes and I helped him button his shirt and vest back up. He pulled me into his tight embrace and kissed my head tenderly.

"I'se really think I'se loves ya Lauren. I'se thought I'se loved ya before, but I knows now for sure." He said to me with a smile.

"I'se loves ya too Race. Youse the sweetest guy I'se ever met." Race blushed and took my hand. He led us toward the door and opened it and we both gasped. There stood all the 'Hattan boys, Jack right in the front.

"So dis is where our goil has been? Being very doity too, I see. Wese supposed tah look afta yah Lauren. Youse know dat. Youse also know you ain't supposed to be givin ya self away like dat goil. Theyah will be consequences for dis goil. Big consequences. Or else, us Newsies will have no choice buts to kick ya outta da lodgin house. " Jack said.

The walk back to the house was quiet and shameful. Regardless of the embarrassment, Race never let go of my hand. When we arrived at the lodging house Race and I got up on the roof. We sat there in silence, holding one another's hand, until Mush poked his head through the hatch and told us,

"Jack says its time."

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
